The present invention relates to a vacuum pump service device, and a gravity fed fluid refill system. More particularly the invention relates to a vacuum pump service device that will remove old brake fluid and air from a motor vehicle's braking system and a gravity fed fluid refill system that will refill the motor vehicle's braking system with new brake fluid.
Object of the invention is to provide a simple service device for extracting air and old brake fluid from a motor vehicle's brake system and replace it with new brake fluid. Traditionally, at least two mechanics are needed to bleed the brake system. One man is needed inside the motor vehicle in order to pump the brakes, while the other mechanic is needed under the motor vehicle in order to bleed the brake system by way of the wheel cylinders. This procedure must be performed on all four wheel cylinders, one at a time. The invention service device will eliminate the need for more than one mechanic. One mechanic will be able to service the brake system of a motor vehicle, and replace old brake fluid with new brake fluid.